Death Angel
The Sith'ari Naht'a'nöj MortAngel'ari, more commonly known as Death Angel, is a Sith Lord, with a considerably accomplished command of the Force, and lesser so in various combat styles. He is a Force-based combatant, preferring to resort to mystic techniques and unique Force arts in his combat. He is the Sith'ari Emeritus of Iridonia, Head Battlemaster of the Sith Academy there, CEO of the Australovenator Logistics Directorate, and one of the three leaders in the Triumvirate of the Royal Iridonian Empire. An Unknown Past Born on the ancient city of Eluthan on the planet Acherin, Angel lived a relatively solitary early life, ostracised because of his special abilities, which drove him to near-insanity in his isolation, until his power was discovered and finally recognised in his pre-adolescence, where he unwittingly killed the Sith Lord sent to find him. Taking his defeated opponent's lightsaber and ship, he followed the coordinates and was immediately trained in Korriban, before he was transferred to Kashyyyk, where he completed the Sith Trials and was finally released to find Mastership on Iridonia. JvS 1.5 Iridonian Training The first known recordings of Angel's lifestory brings him to the Mid Rim world of Iridonia, where he underwent his fourth Sith training, under Lord Hawkeye, the first one he had ever completed (his previous three Angel had killed out of sheer frustration and not being capable of enlightening him further in his quest for knowledge). This took place on Iridonia's Sith Academy, the same place where the famous Iridonian Zabrak Darth Maul had trained in on his early years before Darth Sidious. He competed with another student in the Academy, Darth Foote, in a mock duel. Winning that battle after Foote expended himself in a powerful Super Force Repulse, his long lost friend from Malachor IV came to Iridonia and they departed Iridonia together. After a month or two, Angel had been promoted to the higher rank of a Sith Lord. Being a Lord Angel began affiliating himself with various major groups, including the Phoenix Imperium, Brotherhood War Party, and Kashyyyk Sith Order. When Iridonia created their own empire, he joined their top ranks. Shortly after, more apprentices, like Romulus Aran, Mortis, and G. Hanz started appearing for their own training purposes. Likewise, Twilight Master Vereor and his apprentice returned to the flourishing and growing Academy. The Birth of the Iridonian Empire and the Conquering of Aargonar A while after, the formed Iridonian Empire invaded and successfully captured the barren rocky world of Iridonia, with harsh climates like Iridonia. An inheritance from an old Jedi Master left the Empire a second planet, the swampy mineral-rich world of Anoat, where resources and income was normally generated. Hawkeye's Death Soon after, Foote had returned to visit Iridonia, being granted the title of Lord himself, and helped plan an assault on Ossus, which turned out to be a failure, with Hawkeye's legs being severed, and he eventually succumbed to his injuries. Angel became the new Battlemaster of the Academy, with new recruits arriving, such as Mortis Angelus. Assault on Ossus Angel was then part of a big strike team assembled to attack the Academy. Several casualties were caused on the Jedi side, and information was stolen from their databases. A good portion of the Academy was also destroyed in the wake of the dark onslaught. Angel then left the planet, heading to Nar Shaddaa, where he had a small refreshing indulgement of alcohol along with his counterparts, in which afterwards he headed to Corellia to host the prestigious first annaul Sithies Award Ceremony. Sithies Angel attended the ceremony and was one of the primary judges/hosts/organisers of the ceremony, along with Sith'ari Grizz, Kaine, and the creator, Randall Flagg/Villa. He entertained the guests in the middle of award presenting by shapeshifting into different forms every time he presented an award. Afterwards, he was at the afterparty, fellowshipping with Jedi and Sith alike, the one rare time they could get along, because it was a celebration of the formulation of their universe. Sith'ari of Iridonia Upon return, slightly more inebriated than legal on most star systems, Angelwas promoted to one of the three key leaders in the Triumvirate that ruled Iridonia, with Count Kamy, Bahari Nav and himself, replacing the late Hawkeye. Soon after, a slew of potentials had arrived from the Academy, such as Romulus, Mortis, Hanz, Rem, Hydra all trained under him; the former two graduating all the way to become Angel's associates. Angel trained at least five more to Master level: Tempest (an Inquisitor), Requiem (an Alchemist), Decstalix (a Marauder), Coruscus (a Juggernaut), Mentis (a Sorcerer). They each took on six more acolytes of their own, making his disciple ratio multiply from 6 to 36. As Iridonia burgeoned into a legitimate empire, Angel relocated his armies to Wortan, where he set up planetary defences, and authorised construction of colonising asteroids for space defences. He began a business to churn out original patents, and even expanded to other planets, such as the aforementioned Aargonar and Anoat, and newly acquired: Ziost. Dissolution: A Hiatus, An Enlightenment, A Stagnation Soon after, the Triumvirate began to dissolve; Bahari became delved in Jedi affairs; Kamy entering indefinite hibernation trance, and Angel following suit with extended deep meditation, where his spirit travelled into the realms of Chaos for deeper enlightenment. Secession and Succession Angel returned after his deep trance to a rather stagnant empire; he resorted to internal housekeeping and tying up loose ends. Eventually he grew restless from the menial banter of politics and sought to hand over the Sith'ari role to a worthy successor, which he eventually found in the charismatic First Order. Resultantly, he also passed on his Blademaster title and mantle over to his apprentice Romulus. Vision of Defeat? In an alternate universe, or maybe in precognitive dreaming, Angel ran into his former apprentice, G. Hanz, now a Jedi Padawan, in a Naboo swamp where in an unexpected turn of events akin to David and Goliath, Angel lost to Hanz in a duel, capped by the Sith overlord falling to the Padawan's blade as it cleanly ran him through and impaled him through the chest. Emitting a quick gasp of shock as Hanz’s saber burned away his life, he fell on his knees before his former apprentice, and lay awkwardly propped against him, until Hanz moved back and he pitched facefirst into the mud, his lifeless head resting on Hanz’s foot. There Angel lay, slain in the mud and humiliatingly defeated, at Hanz's feet as Hanz moved his foot out from Angel’s head and placed it squarely on top of the head in triumphant victory. Personality & Traits Species Angel's specific race is a unique long-lived Near-Human race. They were powerful mystical occultists, believing the aura they possessed had untold latent chakra potential based on primary and secondary elements. The two that were bestowed upon him at birth were Fire and Shadow. After being nicknamed the Fire-Spitter on his home planet, he adopted Infernus (Dark Inferno in Latin) as his "Darth" moniker. Adding to that, adults became polymorphs – they developed unique shapeshifting abilities once adolescence peaked; some secondary mutations also manifested. Some had underwater adaptations with scales; some to withstand the arctic colds, some became fireproof. His secondary mutation was to sprout wings from his back, owing to the "Angel" namesake. Appearance Angel's old appearance was one of rarely unhooding or uncloaking himself. He remained clad in black most of the time. His eyes gleam red evilly from the shadows of his hood, adding further to a menacing effect. Owing to the fact that he could shapeshift, few have ever seen his true form; fewer still knew his real name. However, he prefers his true form concealed by shadows, and thus rarely uses it; only as a last resort. He is also often seen meditating when there is spare time. Recently, it has been discovered that his shadowcloak in its true form is his wings. He can fly considerable distances with this ability. Expending for three hours at maximum capacity develops fatigue toxins in his wing muscles that will tire him rapidly if he does not rest. He can shapeshift into a gargoyle-like creature for enhanced speed, but he'd only be able to fly for an hour thanks to the mental strain it took to operate both mutations at one go. The most common form Angel manifests is as a space-black humanoid from top-to-toe with a well-built athletic frame, but in combat terms, more like a scrapper, rather than a tank. He has short silver hair and crimson eyes, a glowing crimson. He's grown out of his taste for a long shadowcloak, as it tends to hinder his mobility, although his clothes bear Iridonian regalia and insignia. His clothes are made of shell spider silk. His gloves are blaster-reflective thanks to the electromagnetic plating in it that doubles up in attracting magnetic weapons to him. His boots are Mitrinomon jet-boots that allow him to propel himself short distance through the air in flight for quick escape when Force power taxes him. Personality Angel, unlike most other Sith, was raised in royalty. He has a fine standard of etiquette and refined Machiavellian logic, and does not stoop low as to torture his enemies. He will, however, kill in fits of rage, kill for pleasure and kill for no reason, as he sees fit, keeping him from being branded as either Dark Jedi or Sith. Angel, learning from his master Hawkeye, also esteems the oft-overlooked trait of patience, enjoying the thrill of the hunt rather than a sloppy immediate kill. Weaponry & Skills Angel can use a wide variety of weapons, owing to the fact he had a unique talent for proficiency in weapons handling. All of his blades are electrum-plated, and he's seeking to make them phrik-hilted to prevent unfavourable circumstances from inconveniencing him. * DA's primary weapon of choice are his Corusca-gem, flame-coloured paired lightsabers, hung on the sides of his belt. These were destroyed in battle with Romulus as his final trial when he passed the Blademaster title down to him. * He replaced these with He replaced it with a fire-and-ice combo, courtesy of permafrost and lava crystals. He's reserved detachable fibrecord-linked hilts for these blades. * His backup wield is a single dual-phased Hurrikane indigo blade, paired with a Stygium black shoto. These are in a hidden compartment within his sleeves so that they'd be within hand's grasp within a second, literally. * He also keeps a reserve glistering silvery-blue doublesaber from a Durindfire crystal he obtained from a Tatooine spacer, as a backup to his backup. It has a unique retractable handguard design, crescent mode for single blade, while disc mode for double sides. It reduced the hilt length, allowing for more mobility, and could spin along tracks in the disc while the handgrip remained stationary, creating a sphere of annihilating energy that fits as a perfect energy shield, while also emphasising velocity on attack and minimising the degree of control escalating out of hand. He wears this on a conical Brylark scabbard at his shoulder. His doublesaber is additionally retrofitted with a bifurcating cyclical ignition pulse for underwater operations. It is his only waterproof lightsaber, and thus his weapon of choice for those missions. * All of his sabers are electrum-plated and bronzium-laced. He is seeking to have them phrik-hilted to prevent their short-circuiting, exploding and other destructive means which might otherwise inconvenience him. * Other weapons, like Sith swords, zhabokas, and lanvaroks, are collected and stored in his ship, but they are not often needed. * Right wrist gauntlet (utility): ** Uplink, datapad, ship-summoning remote, comlink, overrider, fusion-cutter, liquid cable launcher, grappling whipcord. He can deliver incapacitating shock therapy through this fibrecord like a taser depending on how much power in his gauntlet. The stat counter is connected directly to nanobots in DA's bloodstream that monitor his life vitals. * Left wrist gauntlet (offensive): ** Semi-auto wrist blaster/TriShot ** Four MM9 concussion rockets ** Miniature flamethrower ** Lanvarok ** Force-shield * Angel knows Teräs Käsi to a high degree. He adds his pyrokinesis to it for further effect. * Studied magic intensely, and possesses an adept skill and knowledge of different mystical arts. * Developed almost every lightsaber combat style to at least a proficient degree. Powers & Abilities DA knows an advanced, vast, and diverse knowledge of the Force. More than 10 are listed. Proficient * All the basics. ** Force Push/Pull *** Force Throw/Wave/Repulse/Maelstrom ** Force Speed/Jump ** Force Cloak/Concealment ** Telepathy/Mind Control/Dominate Mind ** Telekinesis *** Force Glide/Levitation/Flight ** Force Sense ** Force Deflect/Barrier/Bubble/Protection * Force Lightning/Chain/Storm * Force Wound/Choke/Crush * Doppelganger Adept * Battlemind/Battle Meditation/Force Rage/Precognition * Force Drain * Force Fear/Horror/Insanity * Force Weapon/Armor * Art of the Small * Force Absorb * Disable Droid/Destroy * Force Heal * Force Wind/Whirlwind * Pyro/Cryokinesis Satisfactory/Flawed * Shatterpoint * Force Orb/Destruction * Force Slow/Affliction/Plague * Sith Alchemy * Spear of Midnight Black * Force Scream Spaceship Named the Imperius Rex. A heavily-modified ship of unknown origin. So many modified weapons it's technically a moving weapon of destruction. Size: Big. Max Sublight Speed: 4,200 KPH Crew: Pilot, copilot, main gunner, rear gunner, 4 more passengers, optional missile operator Armament: 4 quad-turbolaser cannon batteries, portable ion cannon, 1 rear repeater blasters, GAM/normal concussion missile launcher, 2 copilot seismic minelayer bays, 2 multipurpose missile turrets, 2 proton bomb/torpedo dispenser, flechette pulse-bolt generator (signature weapon, personally crafted, can be mounted to fire any kind of projectile that picks up ambient, static, and cosmic energy as they fly, growing in force as it moves) Notable Gadgetry: Mask-and-Jam stealth system, 4 grav-well generators (similar to those on Interdictors but much smaller), EMP field, smart AI copilot, weaker backups on all systems Troops * His five ex-acolytes, with their six apprentices * 500 ARSE (All-Round Specialist Enforcery) * 2,000 ESC troopers (Elite Strike Commando) * 2,000 PHANTOMS (Perpetual Holographic Avatar Nanotech Offensive Machine, a mix of robotic equipment and solid light holograms) * 1,000 droidekas * 5,000 IG-100 MagnaGuards * 20,000 SpecForces * 10,000 Plex Missile Soldiers * 150 AT-AT * 100 AT-TE * 50 Imperial Juggernauts * 50 AT-ST * 100 AAC-1 * 50 IFT-T * 100 AT-AA * 50 SPMA-T * 150 AT-RT * 100 TIE Mauler Spacefleet * 1 Imperial-class Star Destroyer (4 km Supernova) * 2 Interdictor-class cruisers (Prowler ''and ''Nightstalk) * 1 Victory I class (Firestorm) * 2 Gladiator class (Inferno, Fireball, StarLancer) * 2 Broadside cruisers (Sting, Bombardier) * 1 Acclamator-class II (Stryker) * 1 Nebulon-B escort medical frigate (Bacta) * 3 VT-49 Decimators (Annihilation, Conquest, and Excelsior) * 2 Carrack-class Gunships (Rage and Resistor) * 4 heavy armored mass-troop transports (A1, B2, C3, D4) * 11 Firespray * 11 StealthX * 30 ARC-170 * 20 TIE Defender Personal Droid Named IG-9 (nothing affiliated with the IG-88 or IG-100 series droids.). Often nicknamed Geenine, or I-9. Its creativity dampener was removed, so the droid is very independent. However, the loyalty circuits and programs have always remained, so he is still very loyal to Angel. He has assorted installed equipment, and nasty, illegally-modified weaponry. He is virtually a combat partner in its own right. He is a resourceful, and intelligent droid, unlike the "preprogrammed skinny, useless battle droids" according to him, who devised and outfitted quite a number of his illegally modified weaponry, such as the retractable Kelvarek rocket system and gatling gun resting concealed in either shoulder pad compartments, the twin flamethrower units on his wrist, which could also spew deadly neuropoison, an electric shock, and change into a subzero cannon. He even considered about putting a retractable vibroblade that would shoot from his left fist, but hasn't done so yet. A rudimentary jet propulsion in his feet enabled short-distance flight, and his eyes and fingers could shoot intensity adjustable lasers, which cost quite a lot to install. One doesn't even want to get into the amount of aftermarket capabilities his master had tinkered on. His vocabulator had been retrofitted with the ability to produce a high-intensity scream, or a soothing trill noise to respond to pains like headaches. It's hard to believe that there are still many untweaked components with which to install equipment that Angel wants to acquire in order to make full use of the powerful droid. About the Author Death Angel is the brainchild of Jon(athan) Chang, a 19-year old with an extrovert of a personality (EQ) and an introvert of thought processing (IQ). Category:Characters Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Sith Category:Darksiders Category:Dark Lords of the Sith